1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an equipment for introducing an optical fiber into an optical submerged repeater.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An optical fiber employed in optical communication is made of quartz, optical glass, or the like and hence is brittle. In case of being employed for the optical communication, the optical fiber is reinforced by a plastic, metal or like coating. In the introduction of the coated optical fiber into an optical submerged repeater housing at the bottom of the deep sea of 8000 m, sufficient airtightness and hydraulic pressure resistance are required.